


Обычный сон

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Horror, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: У Дейва забавное подсознание





	Обычный сон

Это обычный сон, что радует по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, Дейв четко осознает, что это сон, а значит, все, происходящее в нем, ненастоящее и не может причинить ему вред. Во-вторых, это не кошмар. Кошмары всегда начинаются одинаково: он или на своей лавовой планете, или на метеоре, или в Дальнем Кольце. Чистая и аккуратная кухня, где он сейчас находится, не выглядит пугающей или зловещей. По крайней мере, пока. У плиты стоит Джейн, готовит что-то. Наверное, один из своих обалденных тортов. Дейву никогда не надоест их есть, он готов торжественно поклясться в этом, привстав на одно колено. В отличие от всяких зажравшихся Эгбертов ему в детстве нечасто выпадал шанс полакомиться домашней выпечкой.

Рокси накрывает на стол. Расставляет тарелки на ослепительно белую скатерть, раскладывает вилки и ложки, делает фигурки из белоснежных хрустящих от крахмала салфеток. Как будто они втроем сейчас чинно сядут обедать за этим столом. Ага, конечно. Тот факт, что Рокси ему подмигнула, а также то, что на обеих девушках из одежды лишь фартуки, намекает, что сюжет будет разворачиваться несколько по-другому. Дейв расслабленно откидывается на спинку дивана. Ништяк.

Его внутренний голос, говорящий «чувак, у тебя на редкость примитивная фантазия для таких дел, я разочарован», может заткнуться, наблюдать и завидовать. Дейву плевать, из какого второсортного фильма для взрослых его подсознание слизало этот шаблонный сюжет. Плевать даже на то, что от зашкаливающего количества горячих мамочек в его сне старик Фрейд, наверное, уже превратился в долбанное торнадо в своей могиле. Бедный мужик, Дейв задолжал ему пару сиг… стоп, нет, он не будет об этом думать. Главное, что здесь нет огня, лавы, мечей и крови. Нет лязгающих металлических звуков, взрывов и криков его друзей. Нет ужасных щупальцевых монстров и черных ворон. Нет Роуз, которая могла бы в этом сне занимать место Рокси, и тогда все происходящее было бы еще более неудобным и смущающим.

Игра осталась позади, но Сбурб не отпускает тебя вот так запросто. Их всех мучили кошмары и просто плохие воспоминания. Первое время все это неслабо грузило Дейва, но потом он привык. Иначе не бывает, если ты пережил такое количество разной смертельной херни, как они. Поэтому, если во сне в качестве исключения из правил его навещает парочка симпатичных девочек, он точно не против. Он всю ночь готов наблюдать, как они будут развлекаться друг с другом и с ним. Он готов быть покрытым мучной взвесью, тестом и сладким сливочным кремом с ног до головы. Готов даже встать на четвереньки и блеять козлом совсем не для иронических целей, слыша возле уха серебристое хихиканье и чувствуя, как чьи-то острые колени впиваются в его бока. Он полностью готов к любому неприличному контенту, который его озабоченное подсознание хочет вывалить в этот сон.

Джейн уже поставила торт в духовку и теперь направляется в сторону Дейва. Кажется, запахло жареным. Да, да, еще одна шаблонная фраза из порнухи, кого волнует. Джейн скромно садится на его колени, и все, что волнует Дейва, – это как развязать проклятый узел на ее фартуке. А еще то, что джинсы стали ощутимо тесными в районе паха. Ее лицо наклоняется к нему, и он чувствует, как щеки заливает румянец. Да, Дейв готов признать, что для крутого парня он может быть довольно застенчивым. Он закрывает глаза во время поцелуя и поэтому не замечает, как к ним присоединяется Рокси. Пока он снимает глупый фартук с Джейн, проворные ладони уже забираются под его футболку. Одна из них, маленькая и прохладная, ведет вниз, от груди к животу, поддевая ремень на его джинсах. Его член как-то слишком активно откликается на это простое действие. Рокси хихикает, а Джейн, все еще сидящая на его коленях, удивленно поднимает бровь. Да, детка, это именно то, о чем ты подумала. Свой крутой полумечевой способус я покажу тебе как-нибудь в другой раз…

А затем все это исчезает. Джейн, Рокси, мягкий диван, накрытый стол – все пропадает мгновенно, как это бывает только в снах. Остается только кухня, но она совсем другая – без блестящих металлических поверхностей, без навороченной бытовой техники. Все выглядит старомодным: цветастые занавесочки на окнах, розовый абажур с бахромой над деревянным обеденным столом, металлические баночки со специями, красные в белый горошек, выстроенные в ряд на кухонной стойке. Возле плиты стоит женщина, но это точно не Джейн. Она выше ростом, у нее длинные темные волосы, волной ниспадающие на спину и плечи. Мурлычет тихим голосом какую-то песенку себе под нос, замешивая тесто. Себя Дейв обнаруживает сидящим на стуле возле холодильника. Без штанов. И с каменным стояком – спасибо горячим мамочкам.

Он в панике смотрит по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать взглядом выход. Или хотя бы кухонное полотенце. Но здесь нет ни того, ни другого. И все происходящее, несмотря на кажущуюся безобидность, почему-то перестало быть веселым и расслабляющим. Будто кто-то выхватил дирижерскую палочку в виде фаллоса из рук его перегруженного комплексами подсознания, и теперь Дейв уже не контролирует происходящее.

Женщина оборачивается, и Дейв чувствует, как лоб и спина покрываются испариной, – он пуганый парень и ожидает увидеть кого угодно, даже своего Бро, Роуз, Джека Нуара или зубастого страхоужаса, – но это всего лишь какая-то незнакомая ему леди. На ней легкое летнее платье в мелкий цветочек. Мягкие домашние туфли. Ярко-красная помада на губах. Она выглядит как домохозяйка из прошлого века, изображенная на каком-нибудь календаре 1975 года или коробке кукурузных хлопьев на завтрак. Дейв абсолютно точно не видел ее раньше и все же не может отделаться от ощущения, что есть в этой женщине, ее фигуре, овале лица, прическе что-то очень знакомое.

Тарелка с тестом падает на пол, разбивается с громким треском, будто проломили чью-то голову. Дейв морщится – он знает, с каким звуком ломаются кости черепа, не понаслышке. Женщина испуганно делает шаг назад, прикрывает рот рукой. На пальцах с аккуратным маникюром остались следы муки и теста. Неловко получается. Скорее бы он уже проснулся. Но он не просыпается, и когда в следующий раз смотрит на леди, то понимает, что та меняется. Вся ее фигура покрывается рябью, дрожит из-за пробегающих по телу помех. Легкое платье из ткани невнятного пастельного оттенка исчезает. Теперь на ней черный обтягивающий комбинезон из плотной лайкры. Ногти на руках покрыты ярко-розовым лаком, и еще они стали длинными и острыми, с хищно загнутыми концами. Туфли сменились невообразимо высокими шпильками того же кислотного цвета. Все это должно выглядеть возбуждающе и сексуально, но Дейв чувствует лишь холод, пробегающий по позвоночнику, и стыдливо прикрывает руками свое хозяйство. Женщина ухмыляется, и он видит мелкие и острые, в несколько рядов, зубы.

Когда до него наконец-то доходит, кто перед ним, он хочет спрятаться, убежать, куда угодно, хоть в окно – лишь бы быть подальше отсюда. Но деревянный стул, на котором он сидел до этого, превращается во что-то наподобие пыточного механизма. Его руки крепко зафиксированы на подлокотниках, голый зад прижат к холодной металлической поверхности. Дерьмовый поворот. Такого кошмара он еще не видел. Хотя теперь его преследует гадкое чувство, что это вовсе не сон. Бетти Крокер подходит к нему ближе. Она окончательно приняла свой истинный облик, не притворяясь больше человеком. Ее Высокомерное Снисхождение собственной персоной. С рогами, серой кожей, плавниками и всем прочим. Она опускает взгляд, и ее зубастый рот кривится в отвращении.  
\- Когда я захвачу твою ничтожную планетку, я распоряжусь отрезать эту жалкую сосиску у всех особей мужского пола. И начну с тебя.

Она идет к нему, и с каждым шагом ее каблуки высекают из пола розовые искры. Дейв ерзает на стуле, пытается вырваться, но все без толку. Сдобная Ведьма уже близко. После того, как Джон, Роуз, Рокси и Канайя прикончили троллью Императрицу, Дейв видел ее тело лишь издалека. И он вполне уверен, что не встречал ее лично, когда та была жива. Его подсознание не должно, черт возьми, знать, как она выглядит. И тем не менее он отчетливо видит ее ожерелье из бриллиантов размером с кулак ребенка, массивные золотые кольца в ушных плавниках, каждую долбанную трещинку в ее рогах, будто бы это она жила с ним в одной квартире на протяжении двенадцати лет, а не Бро. Вдыхает носом запах выпечки и свежей рыбы. На ее обтягивающем костюме еще остались следы муки.

Она подходит к нему вплотную и зачем-то опускается вниз, к его коленям. Дейв замирает, не дыша. Она не сделает этого. Пускай протыкает его своим ебучим трезубцем, отрубает ему голову, загоняет под ногти иголки, истязает и пытает как угодно. Он уже привык к этому. Привык помирать, будучи обреченным Дейвом, сноДейвом, отправившимся на самоубийственную миссию, еще каким-нибудь неудачником-Дейвом. Привык делать то же самое в кошмарах после того, как они все соскочили со сковородки. Мертвые Дейвы не пугают его. Зато прикосновение мягких длинных волос к его ногам и ледяное дыхание, от которого кожа на внутренней стороне бедер покрывается мурашками, заставляют его колени мелко дрожать, а ладони – потеть. Длинные розовые ногти царапают кожу, сильные руки резко разводят его ноги в стороны, и он чувствует, как острые зубы впиваются в пах.

Дейв просыпается, матерясь, пинаясь и размахивая руками. Простынь, в которой он запутался, насквозь мокрая от пота, как и подушка. Он садится в кровати, тяжело дыша. Затем смотрит по сторонам. Стол с компом, вертушки, плакаты на стенах, телик. Меч, который он каждую ночь оставляет прислоненным к стене возле кровати, на месте. В окно светят две луны их нового мира. Все в порядке. Дейв тяжело вздыхает и опасливо смотрит вниз. Член стоит столбом. Тот самый член, который злобная инопланетянка только что откусила во сне. Ништяк. Со стоном он падает обратно на подушку. Лучше бы ему приснилась лава и битвы на мечах.

Идя в душ, он решает, что позвонит Джейн завтра. Ни по какой особенной причине, просто так. Может, пригласит ее в гости заценить его нездоровые биты или новый выпуск КБиТДж. Джону это не понравится. Но, подумав секунду, Дейв мысленно предлагает Эгберту вместе со стариной Фрейдом заткнуться, наблюдать и завидовать и включает горячую воду.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Битвы пейрингов фандома Хоумстак: http://homestuck.diary.ru/?tag=5402527


End file.
